


bones for emerald stones

by kingjamesss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot, POV Tom Riddle, Self-Acceptance, They're all one and the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjamesss/pseuds/kingjamesss
Summary: The green faded from the air and Lord Voldemort fell- the silence hung heavy, everyone choking on their breaths in apprehension.What if this wasn’t it?There were three beings there that could attest to his final death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	bones for emerald stones

Standing over his own body- there was no other way to say it other than it was an _out of body experience_. He couldn’t tell whether it bothered him or not when he could see his former body falling to ash as the people around him cheered; he didn’t feel up to cheering about his own death.

Unnatural, Killing Curse, green eyes peered into his own from under a cloak of shadows, bringing with them an odd sense of familiarity.

_Who are you, oh friend of mine?_

“Are you finally ready to let go, Tom?” The being’s voice was clear, out of place, but still had no form, still had no sound or weight in the world.

“What would happen if I said no?” He’d never felt more like himself; his mind and soul in pieces, barely a memory of who he once was.

“I would collect you either way, like I have been with the other shards of your soul. They’re just waiting to be whole. They’re waiting for _you_ to finally let go of this realm that no longer has need of you.”

 _When was the last time he had been_ whole _?_

“Have you been here the entire time?” He couldn’t help but ask, glancing at his remains and the wide berth the people gave it, the spirit, and Death.

“You’re one of my favorite souls, as shattered as you became. I would even go as far as to say that you hold a special place in my soul.”

 _It’s like we’ve always known one another- we were always meant to cross paths_.

“Does Death have a soul?” It sounded like a joke to him, and he’s reminded of the few times from his Hogwarts years where he felt comfortable with himself, felt comfortable with the few he called his friends.

_Up until he destroyed himself._

“It’s… been a long time, far longer than would ever be comprehensible to a mortal being, but I was born with a soul- before I became myself.” Oh, so eerie green- as green as his death, his memories, the end of many- blinked at him in question. “What do you wish to do now?” Unspoken words echoed in the bubble around them. _Would you be willing to stay and watch the living as they went on, or could you move on from the choices you’ve made?_

“Is there even much of a choice to be had?”

“There’s a choice if you wish there to be.” He felt drawn to the being he used to fear, as Death pulled out a glowing, reformed locket.

He felt like he was being tortured with closeness, memories wanting to resurface but being pushed back. Emerald stones formed an S, encapsulated in amber that glowed with the feeling of himself. The rest of his soul.

“There is nothing else to do but to put this on, Tom. Your soul welcomes you, just like it should- just like it always has.” _Your past selves don’t blame you for all that you had done and become_.

And wasn’t that an odd thought- that all the shards of his soul had become their own beings, had several stages of his opinions and thoughts and emotions. He only had a moment of hesitation before he carefully took the locket and put it on with as much elegancy as he could manage with something that felt like it held his own heart.

The face of Death formed as his memories returned. Glowing green eyes finally had a face, and his lungless form stuttered in its unneeded breathing.

 _And we cross paths once again, familiar and friendly_.

The being smiled as its cloak disappeared and joined back with the shadows around them.

“Hello, Tom.”

“Hello, Harry.”

Eyes followed the spirit of Tom Marvolo Riddle and the shadow of Death, green meeting Green in acceptance of each other before the two left to walk across the bridge of Hogwarts.

“Are you alright?” His eyes snapped to the face of his friend.

“Perfectly fine, ‘Mione. Let’s go join everyone.”

He felt comfortable as shadows clung to his feet, feeling hollow and whole all at once.

 _Someday_.


End file.
